


Panic Room

by Gigglemite



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Coping, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigglemite/pseuds/Gigglemite
Summary: The 53rd killing game was all virtual reality? No one was really dead? The mourning was real, that sense of loss was absolutely real. The 14 teenagers knew this all too well after their time in the killing game simulator. But can they reconnect after waking? Can relationships be salvaged amidst all the pain of betrayal and the longing for more? And what of the people who had died? Their pain was definitely real, but can you really get over something like that?
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	1. It's Not Real

_It started with Rantaro Amami. His murder had triggered the awful killing game yet again, but was he even really murdered?_

"What the hell." Rantaro reached up and felt around the weird helmet, searching for a way to get it off. "Wait." He paused before taking it completely off his head. "I should be dead..."

"Ah! Mr. Amami! Welcome back!"

"Huh?" He finished taking the helmet off and looked around the darkroom, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dark light. However, before he could locate the source of the voice his eyes latched onto the giant screen across the room and he was out of his seat. "That's...me?" He stared in disbelief as he saw a group of people run towards a body, his body.

"I see you've found our monitor."

Rantaro jumped a bit before turning around to find a tall man standing behind him.

"Stay away from me." He put more distance between himself and this stranger.

"Oh, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." The man walked closer. "I know this must shocking."

Rantaro scoffed. 'That's the understatement of the year.' He thought to himself.

"I suppose it would help if I explained a bit. You were selected as part of the 53rd killing game because of your victory in the 52nd. Unfortunately, it seems that being a survivor from a previous game does not guarantee your survival the next one." The man sat down and beckoned Rantaro to sit with him, which he complied with. "By now your memories should have started to return to you. Your mind is the only thing that can truly fill in all those blanks you have right now."

Rantaro blinked a few times as his memories did seem to come back one after the other.

The two sat in silence as they watched the screen. They watched the investigation going on about his death before the man suddenly stood up.

"I am so sorry. I completely forgot to offer you food and a drink! You must be so hungry by now."

"I could use something to drink if you have it." Rantaro stood up and followed the man out of the room they were in.

"Now then, if you have any questions, if I can answer them, ask away." The man and Rantaro sat in a kitchen and both sipped on some tea.

"Well, let's start with who you are and where I am."

"Of course, my name is Akemi Hino. I work for Team Danganronpa. Well, I used to. You are in a safe house currently."

"Ok, what do you mean by used to? And also why am I in a safe house?"

"So those two questions can be answered in one shot. I'd worked with Team Danganronpa for only a few months when they bring in these 15 teenagers and I am told that they are going to participate in the next killing game. I was forced to prep all of you and even got to know you a bit. You probably don't remember me though because there were a lot of people in and out around you guys. Anyway, I quickly grew attached to you 15 and I couldn't just let them manipulate you like that. I kind of stole you and you've been here for a few days. I couldn't exactly disconnect your helmets, however. If I did that manually then they would've fried your brains and then I'd have to deal with your actual deaths."

"Mr. Hino,"

"Please, call me Akemi."

"Akemi, what do you mean, manipulate us?"

"I was told by another employee that every cast for a new killing game is given a choice afterward. No one knows that it's fake and they can't just let "dead" people roam the streets. Team Danganronpa thrives on the sadness that you guys have when you wake up after dying. You're given the choice of staying with them permanently, or dying in real life." Akemi rubbed his hands together. "I couldn't let that happen."

Rantaro closed his eyes and thought about this new information before slowly opening them again. "Where are the others?" He asked, rather forcefully.

"Ah, right. Well, like in the game, you 15 all have a special room specifically for your talents. They're in their specific rooms."

"Right. Show them to me. If they're truly okay then I will believe you."

Akemi's eyes opened wide. "Really? You'll trust me?"

"I said believe you, I never said anything about trusting you yet."

"Right, right, sorry. Come on then, I'll show you around."

The two walked through the whole building before finally ending up in Rantaro's room again.

"They seemed okay to me. However, I would like to be kept aware of anything important."

"Of course." Akemi nodded. "Oh and if you wanted, the class trial is about to begin, I could bring your dinner here so you can watch."

"Sure, why not. I'm curious as to who is gonna go down for my murder anyways." Rantaro shrugged and sat down in the chair he woke up in a few hours ago.

As he watched the trial unfold he got increasingly frustrated and when they condemned Kaede for his murder he was out of his chair and walking towards her room at a fast pace. When he got there he sat next to her and watched on her screen as she was executed. He growled in anger as he watched and latched onto her hand.

It wasn't long after her execution that she started to wake up. When she started to move Rantaro moved quickly. He was out of his chair and made the darkroom a bit lighter. After that, he started to take her helmet off when she reached up and was feeling around. He sat down next to her again as she slowly came to her senses.

"Oh god..." she grabbed at her neck with pain and fear in her eyes. "Wait." She slowly let go and looked around the room. Her eyes finding Rantaro there next to her. She jumped and tried to get out of the chair only to stumble and fall.

"Kaede, here let me help you." Rantaro jumped up and held out his hand. She reluctantly took it. "You should be dead, I killed you. I should be dead too. _Am_ I dead? Is this hell?" Rantaro chuckled.

"Well, I'm not dead, you didn't kill me, ....you were executed by Monokuma, however, you're not dead. And this isn't hell."

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"Let me explain," Rantaro explained everything as they stood in the middle of her room and when he was done Kaede was in tears.

"So you mean if I hadn't killed you and started this killing game then everyone would've died but woken up here, together?"

"...Kaede, ....you have to know something else. I saw who killed me."

"Wait, ....you wouldn't have seen me, I rolled the shotput ball through the vent..."

"Exactly. You didn't kill me. The mastermind did."

"What?!"

"Tsumugi Shirogane, the mastermind, killed me."

"Wait! Tsumugi is the mastermind?!" Rantaro nodded.

"Oh god... I'm so sorry Rantaro!" She flung her arms around him and cried some more.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." He held her close and comforted her as she sobbed.

After a while, she calmed down, and let go of him. "You must be hungry. Here, I'll show you to the kitchen." The two walked to the kitchen and then talked for hours.

"Did you wake up in pain?" Kaede asked suddenly.

"Yeah, my head was throbbing when I woke up. It still kind of is."

"My throat still feels like its closing," Kaede muttered and felt her neck again. "When Shuichi finds out he made the wrong choice he's gonna be devastated..."

"You're here now. Just breathe. And Shuichi is one hell of a detective so I'm sure he'll be very hurt but I think he'll be okay."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Ah! Welcome, Ms. Akamatsu! Sorry, I wasn't there when you woke up."

"Ahh!!" Kaede screamed and grabbed onto Rantaro.

"Seriously Akemi?! Be a bit more subtle man." Rantaro sighed and calmed Kaede down.

"Oh! I'm so very sorry." Akemi bowed deeply. "I was busy getting any important information regarding everyone together for you Mr. Amami. I didn't realize she had woken up until I tried to get hers and I couldn't."

"It's fine. Just be calmer and don't sneak up on people." Rantaro scolded.

"Right. You're right. I'm sorry."

"Anyway, Kaede. This is Akemi Hino. He's the one who saved us from Team Danganronpa."

"Uh, right, ok. I'm sorry Mr. Hino. You surprised me is all." Kaede stood up and walked towards Akemi. She stretched her hand out and offered it to him. "It is nice to meet you."

Akemi shook her hand with a smile on his face. "No need to be so formal. Please just call me Akemi. And I'm glad you've woken up."

"Hey, Akemi, we're pretty tired. Where are we sleeping?" Rantaro stood up and walked towards the other two.

"Oh! That's right. Well attached to each of your special rooms is a huge room with a bed and a bathroom. You'll be sleeping there."

"Okay. Well then, I'll walk Kaede to her room, and then I'll go to bed as well. Goodnight Akemi." Rantaro grabbed onto Kaede's hand and guided her out of the room.

"Goodnight!" Akemi called after them.

"Rantaro, are you okay?" Kaede stopped walking and turned towards the green-haired boy.

"I just don't trust him is all. I believe him for the most part but I just can't seem to trust him at all." Rantaro explained quietly.

"I get it. And thanks."

"For what?"

"For not being mad at me. Ya know, for trying to kill you."

"I know why you tried that. And I should have trusted you a bit more and told you about my survivor's perk that I got. Then neither of us would be in this situation." Rantaro chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry any of you had to go through that for me."

"Eh, you're worth it." Kaede laughed as the two started walking again.

"Well, here we are. Your room." They stopped in front of the door. Kaede hesitated.

"Um, I know this is weird but, could you maybe stay here with me for the night?"

"Sure, if you're okay with that." Rantaro shrugged.

"Haha well I'm very gay and I know you won't try anything so I'm fine with it. I just don't want to be alone right now is all." Kaede laughed.

"Okay then. Let's go shall we?"

The two walked into Kaede's room and found a very big bed waiting. They both crawled into it and slept peacefully with each on the other end of the bed.

It was nice and calm for a few days. Kaede would play the piano for Rantaro, they would eat together, and then they would just talk. They would talk for hours, really getting to know each other. Akemi didn't show up often, only to give Rantaro an update on the other 12 teenagers. They would watch the killing game from time to time but nothing was happening so far. They would also sneak into different ultimate rooms and check out what they had. At the end of the day, Rantaro would sleep with Kaede in her room and they would cuddle until Kaede could breathe enough to sleep. Her execution still leaving behind traces of pain.

After a few days of this routine, they were watching the screen because today was Himiko's magic show. Even though they weren't there anymore they were both excited and curious to see the ultimate magician at work. That excitement was soon gone when someone opened the door.

"Rantaro? Kaede?" They both jumped at the voice that was very much _not_ Akemi.

"Ryoma?!" Kaede asked to break the awkward silence between the three.

"Where the hell are we?" He looked around the room before seeing the screen and watching his body get eaten by piranhas. His eyes got huge and he walked closer. "Where. The hell. Are we?" He asked coldly.

"Um, maybe you should sit down." Rantaro pulled out a chair and had Ryoma sit before he and Kaede explained everything.

"So then you mean, Kirumi didn't kill me? But everyone there thinks I'm dead? Meanwhile, we wake up here with some sketchy man, that I haven't even met yet, taking care of us? And you two are relaxing and watching the show?!"

"No, Ryoma. It's not like that I promise. We never watch this horrible game but today was an exception because of Himiko's magic show. We wanted to see her ultimate talent." Kaede explained.

"Right. Well, I found my room so I'm gonna go rest."

"We'll make dinner and bring it to you when it's ready," Kaede called out to him as he walked down the hallway.

Rantaro took her hand and sighed. "You've never watched a class trial. I am not going to make you. But I have to. I have to be there for Kirumi when she is going to wake up here. I'll help you make dinner and then I have to watch it."

"I- 'll watch it with you." Kaede's breath came out heavy. "I want to be there for her as well. You were there for me. I also don't want to be alone and I do not want to leave you alone to watch another class trial."

"Thank you, Kaede." Rantaro gave her a small smile as they headed out of her room towards the kitchen.

"By the way, I haven't seen Akemi since I first got here. What do you suppose he's doing?" She asked as they started cooking.

"Who knows but I do not like that I haven't seen him since Ryoma woke up. Also, we better hurry if we're going to make it in time for the trial."

They quickly finished making dinner and then put three plates together. As they walked back to Kaede's room they knocked on Ryoma's door and left the plate outside of it. Then they both sat down in front of the screen they started to eat as well.

They were fine until the execution came around. When Kirumi tried her hardest to run away from Monokuma Kaede started to cry. And her crying only got worse when Kirumi had died.

"That was such a cruel way to kill her." Kaede cried.

"I know, but you have to remember that she's not really dead. And now we have to go to be there for her."

"Right." Kaede wiped her eyes and they both quickly went to Kirumi's room. She watched as Rantaro set up this room as he had when Kaede was first waking up. After a bit, Kirumi had woken up and listened intently to Rantaro and Kaede as they explained everything.

"So then, Ryoma is alive? He is here?" Kirumi asked.

"Yes, he is alive. However, he has locked himself in his room ever since he woke up so we haven't seen him much." Rantaro said sadly.

"I understand. Anyway, would either of you like some tea before you go to bed? It is late."

"Kirumi, you just woke up, literally from the dead, are you sure you should be doing stuff for other people?" Kaede asked.

"I am the ultimate maid. Doing things for others is my whole life. That will not change now."

"R-Right." Kaede nodded slowly.

"Well then, if you insist, I would love some chamomile tea. I've seen some in the pantry above the sink." Rantaro smiled.

"Of course, I will come by your room with it in just a short while." Kirumi smiled and seemed relieved that he had understood what she meant.

"Actually, you can bring it by Kaede's room if you don't mind."

"Certainly. Well then, I'll be off." Kirumi bowed deeply and then walked away, content.

"She wanted to get right back to work didn't she?" Kaede asked, slightly concerned.

"It's her way of coping. Ryoma is off by himself, I needed information, and you needed someone to be with. Don't worry too much, you'll get wrinkles." He poked her forehead with a chuckle.

"And who would care if I got wrinkles."

"Hmm, maybe your girlfriend?"

"Wh-What?!" Kaede blushed.

"Did you seriously think no one knew about you and Maki? Seriously?!" Rantaro laughed.

"Ugh, what-whatever. Are you coming to bed?"

"Yeah, you go on ahead. I'm gonna go get my tea from Kirumi so that she doesn't have to come back here."

"Ok!" Kaede smiled and walked on ahead towards her room, or rather known as their shared room.

"Hey, Kirumi," Rantaro walked into the kitchen only to find her sitting on a chair, hands covering her face, and crying soundlessly. "Hey, it's okay now." He walked over to her.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Here, I had your tea steeping. You can take it back with you and rest. If you put it outside of the door I'll be around to wash it." Kirumi stood up and handed him a mug.

"Thank you very much. But I think I am going to drink it here so that I can find a small snack as well. Do you mind the company?"

"Oh, um, not at all. Please, sit. Tell me what you would like and I'll get it for you."

"How about some of those cookies I saw earlier. They looked good." Rantaro smiled and sat down. When Kirumi walked back towards him, cookies in hand, he stood and pulled out another chair. "Here, sit with me. We can eat cookies together."

"Oh well, I am here to serve you. Not to indulge me." Kirumi gave him a small smile and continued standing.

"Fine, how about this, for you to serve me completely tonight I want you to sit down with me and enjoy some of these cookies."

"Well, if that would please you I am happy to sit with you for a while." Kirumi finally sat down in the seat Rantaro had pulled out for her and she took a cookie.

The two sat in complete silence for about 20 minutes while Rantaro and Kirumi finished up the pack of cookies and he drank his tea.

"Hey, you know that it's okay to let your guard down sometimes, right?" Rantaro suddenly spoke up.

"What?" Kirumi looked up from the table.

"It doesn't have to be with me, it doesn't have to be Kaede either, but you should have someone who you can talk to. A friend. What we have just gone through, that is the closest thing to hell I can think of. And if I am being completely honest, there are some moments while I am here, that I wish I were dead. Instead of living through your actual death and waking up in some random place with a man you have never met before. Our friends are still in that god awful sick game and they don't even know we're alive, waiting for them here." Rantaro stood up and walked closer to Kirumi. "I know that it isn't easy to open up to someone, hell, I just started to open up to Kaede and I've been sleeping in her room for like a week. All I'm saying is that I want you to have someone. If you had someone in the killing game and you're waiting for them, if you need it I can be a stand-in. We care about you, Kirumi."

"I-" She started to speak before being interrupted by Rantaro.

"It's fine, you don't have to say anything. However, it is late and we should go to bed. Kaede is probably going to be pissed at me." Rantaro chuckled nervously. "You go to bed, I'll clean up in here."

"No, I can't possibly have you do that."

"I want to though, and I need you to go to bed right now, if you don't I will never be able to sleep comfortably."

"Ah, okay. If you insist. Well then, I guess I'll be off." Kirumi smiled and walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh thank god." Rantaro breathed a sigh of relief and, once he knew for sure she was gone, he sat down on the floor in the kitchen and took a deep breath. After he calmed down a bit he headed back to Kaede's room for the night.

The next few days were, difficult, to say the least. Kirumi continued to keep to herself. Ryoma was never seen outside of his room unless he was getting food from the kitchen that he then took back to his room. Kaede's nightmares got worse and Rantaro tried to keep himself together for her as she had turned into somewhat of a sister to him.

One day Kaede was walking to the library to find some books to read. She was exhausted from not sleeping because of her nightmares and did not expect to find what she did when she entered the library.

"AAHH!" Kaede screamed and fell when she saw Angie looking at her.

"Kaede! It would seem Atua has saved your soul too!"

"Kaede! I heard you scream. Are you okay?!" Rantaro ran into the room but stopped abruptly when he saw Angie standing there. "Wait, Angie? When did you get here?!"

"Rantaro as well? This is amazing, Atua truly is great since all of my dearly departed friends can be here with me!" Angie clapped her hands in excitement.

"Uh, no, that's not exactly what is happening." Kaede got over her initial shock and stood up with Rantaro's help.

"When did she get here? Why didn't I hear anything from him? Rantaro muttered to himself.

"Um, hey, Rantaro. I can explain to Angie what is going on. You should go find Akemi." Kaede put a hand on his arm.

"Right. Right, I'll leave her to you then." He nodded and walked out of the library quickly.

"Hey Angie. What do you remember?" Kaede asked calmly as she sat down next to the bubbly girl.

"Hmm, let's see." She hummed as she thought. "I remember going to get more supplies for my project. I'm making lifesize replicas of you guys! But when I entered the room, Kiyo was there. He hit me with a plank of wood. I dont remember much after that. But I do not care since it must have been Atua's will to end up here with my dearly departed friends."

"You're, not dead, Angie." Kaede said. "Here, come with me and I'll explain and show you around at the same time." Kaede stood up and offered her hand for the other girl, which she gladly took.

"Oh my, oh my. Imagine that." Angie nodded thoughtfully. "Well, well. I suppose another girl is going to be joining us soon then. And then Kiyo himself."

"You took that...surprisingly well." Kaede mused. "What do you mean another girl?!" She asked when she finally caught up to all Angie had said.

"Well that was his plan. My murder wasn't planned. So I'd imagine he would still go through with it."

"Yeah, I think he did." A new voice spoke up behind them. Kaede spun quickly with tears forming in her eyes.

"Tenko?" She asked weakly.

"Kaede!!" Tenko got a huge smile on her face and ran to the other girl and scooped her up in a tight hug. "How is this possible? How are you here? How am I here? Where is here?"

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down a minute. " Kaede chuckled and got out of the aikido master's strong grip. She watched as Tenko nodded and sat on the floor and then joined her. "I'm gonna tell you something, but you cant freak out too much okay?" Tenko nodded. "Oh and Angie. If you wanted, you could head to the kitchen or your room. You found your way to the library so I'm sure you can find your way somewhere else."

"Oh, of course! Bye-onara!" Angie said cheerily and then skipped away.

"Okay, Kaede. What the hell is happening?" Tenko asked seriously as soon as Angie was away from them. "Angie was dead. We found her body in her own lab. Then I helped Kiyo with his ritual thing. And now I'm here." Kaede nodded, understanding exactly what she meant.

"Ok, so it's like this..." kaede started explaining everything that's happened so far and where they were.

"No way... so you're telling me that we werent actually going through that awful game?!"

"Well, I mean, technically we were, just our physical bodies werent meaning we couldn't actually die."

"Monokuma is just horrible. And whoever is controlling him is even worse!" Tenko threw her hands up into the air with a loud and heavy sigh. Kaede sighed sadly. After she first woke up, she and Rantaro agreed to not tell the others that Tsumugi was the mastermind. They had more of a chance to build a relationship with her and they didnt want to ruin that.

"Kaede. Akemi wasnt in the building. Anywhere. What should we..." Rantaro turned a corner and stopped when he saw Tenko. "Well then. Guess we have a new addition? Wait, you're not the one who killed Angie are you?" He asked.

"No, no! No way! What are you talking about you degenerate male! Why would you even suggest that!" Tenko stood up and got in a fighting position.

"Tenko, calm down. Rantaro, apparently Kiyo killed them both. Now what were you saying about Akemi?" Kaede stood between them to diffuse the situation.

"Ah, right. Sorry Tenko. Just had to ask. Anyways, Kaede, hes not here."

"Hes what?!"

"I've looked everywhere and even asked the other three if they've seen him. But no one has. I was coming to see if you had."

"No, I havent seen him that much since I first woke up. And did you say that you talked to Ryoma?!"

"Yeah, he was headed to the kitchen." Rantaro nodded.

"Rantaro. Did he leave us here?" Kaede got increasingly anxious as she thought about it and her breathing hitched in her throat.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I'm sure he just went somewhere and will be back." Rantaro pulled her into a hug and rubbed her hair to soothe her.

"Why are you touching her?!" Tenko jumped into action and pulled Kaede away from him. "You did not ask permission to touch her!" Tenko resumed the act Rantaro was doing but Kaede suddenly wasnt as calm. She was very fidgety and was trying to get out of Tenko's arms.

Rantaro got a flare up of anger but tried to calm down before he spoke. "Tenko. Please let her go, shes not comfortable like that." He tried to explain. Tenko just stood up straight and her grip on Kaede got stronger. Kaede's knees started to shake. "Tenko, please. You dont know how to help her right now." He tried again to explain.

Tenko growled. "And you think you do?!"

Kaede's legs finally gave out and Rantaro caught her just in time as Tenko stepped back in shock. "Hey now, you're okay." He brushed the hair out of her face and sat on the ground with her head on his lap.

"What just happened?"

"I tried to tell you." Rantaro sighed. "Shes been struggling with severe anxiety and gets panic attacks frequently. Tenko, I've been with her since she first woke up here. I even sleep in her room. I know how to help her for the most part. Please, please listen to me in the future." Kaede's breathing started to get back to normal as she traced the pant stitching over Rantaro's leg.

"I'm, I'm sorry." Tenko said quietly.

"Just, please dont assume how to handle everyone here. The trauma we all experienced will vary in intensity and will manifest in different ways. Just be careful." Rantaro told her before he helped Kaede stand up and helped her walk towards their room. "Hey now, how about you play the piano for me." Rantaro suggested as he sat down at the grand piano in their room.

Kaede nodded and sat down slowly. "How about we continue with our lessons?" She offered.

Rantaro smiled. "Sure, let's do that."

Everyone was doing their own thing for a while before an alarm went off.

"Class trial." Kaede sighed.

"We need to go now. We should see if Angie or Tenko want to be there too." Rantaro told her. Kaede nodded. Angie joined them but Tenko just stayed in her room. She was quite invested in the class trial as she watched and when it got to the point of the execution she seemed almost, pleased. "I'll go be there when he wakes up. Kaede and Angie, you two should go to bed." Rantaro stood up when it was over and headed out the door.

"Are you okay?" Kaede questioned the girl beside her.

"Atua punished him for what he did. I'm alright."

"Will you be okay seeing him?"

Angie paused for a moment, thinking. "Hmm let's see. He killed me and was now killed for that. I think I will be perfectly fine seeing him. Atua already got his revenge." She pressed her palms together and smiled.

"Alright, if you say so. But Angie, if you ever wanna talk, I'm here for you."

"Thank you Kaede. Now I should go. Bye-onara!" She gracefully walked out of the room, her step quite light.

"I think shes been waiting for that to happen." Kaede chuckled. "But i cant blame her for that."

It was a few days later when she decided to go to the kitchen and get some pie that Kirumi had made.

"Hey Kaede."

Said girl jumped a little at the sudden voice. "Oh, Tenko, you startled me." She laughed. "What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to apologize for the other day. I didnt know but that's no excuse. I made it worse." Tenko bowed with tears stinging her eyes.

"Hey now, it's okay. No one expected you to know."

"But I should've! I should have realized that what I was doing was not good for you. I'm so sorry."

"Seriously, it's okay. See? I'm ok now."

Tenko stood up and smiled slightly. "Oh and Kaede. Maki really misses you. I hope that gives you some hope." Tenko smiled again and then walked out of the room. Kaede smiled but then sat down sadly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ryoma walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Ryoma... Ryoma! You're here! You're out of your room!"

"Yeah, i came for food." He nodded. "Enough about me though. What's wrong with you?"

"Um, I'm not entirely sure." Kaede told him as he sat down with her.

"Does it maybe have to do with Maki? I heard Tenko talking to you."

"Yeah..."

"let me guess, you dont feel the same anymore?"

She shrugged. "I dont think she does either. I've watched the game so far. I just wanted to see how she was doing. Apparently shes gotten really close to Kaito. I'm not exactly sad though. She thinks I'm dead. She has to move on eventually." She started crying. "I'm sorry. Its normally Rantaro who has to deal with me." She wiped her eyes and stared at the table.

"Hey, its um, okay." Ryoma said awkwardly. "Honestly, I'm not that surprised. Moving on after one dies is important. And from what I saw before I um, yeah, before that it looked like Kaito was trying really hard to help her."

"What is going to happen when she finds out I'm not dead though?"

"I cant really say with certainty, but I know you'll have to talk with her about it."

"Hey, I'm sorry. You came for food right? What do you want? I'll get it." Kaede stood up.

"No, no, I'm fine. Kirumi already got me some food earlier. I was just taking a walk." He stood up too and headed to the door.

"Ah ok. And Ryoma, thank you." He nodded and walked out.

Kaede hummed contentedly as she walked towards her room. "He came to support me." She smiled and opened her door. "Rantaro! Are you back from helping Kiyo?" Said male nodded. "How is he?"

"Let's just say, I am exhausted from trying to help him." Rantaro fell back onto their bed.

Kaede chuckled. "Man, I'm sorry." She sat down with him.

"So what happened with you? Why do you look so pleased?" He sat up and turned to sit face to face with her.

"Ryoma showed up in the kitchen and talked me through the whole Maki thing."

"Ryoma did?" Rantaro asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he was really trying and it helped a lot."

"Good, I'm glad."

"Well, it has been a pretty long few day. Sleep?" Kaede curled into a ball on her side of their shared bed.

"Actually, I was going to go check on some things. Only if you'll be okay here alone for just a bit."

"Go for it. I'll be fine here till you get back."

Rantaro stood up and walked over to her. "This is for if you're asleep before I get back." He bent down and kissed her head. Kaede smiled up at him and watched him leave the room with that same smile before she slowly drifted off into sleep.

Rantaro headed towards his room and settled in front of the monitor. "Thanks for meeting me here."

Angie nodded as she sat down next to him, in front of the monitor. "What can I do for you tonight?" She asked, slightly sleepy.

"I was wondering if you could tell me how everyone was doing in the game. I will watch every once in a while and the last time I watched, Kokichi was plotting something. But so was Miu. I wanted to know if that's how you remember them being."

Angie hummed and thought. "Mmm well, Kokichi was always plotting something. I dont think Atua would even save him. However, Miu never seemed like the type to plot something." Rantaro nodded. "Ah! But Shuichi seemed like he had a handle on Kokichi so I dont think you need to worry about that."

"Hey Angie. If Kokichi were to wake up here, would anyone be happy?"

"At the very least I would be!" Angie smiled. "Atua may not want to save him how he is now. But it is my goal for all of you to be in His favor." Rantaro chuckled dryly. "But except for Shuichi, who I doubt will die before him, I dont think anyone else would be."

"Right." Rantaro nodded. "Thanks Angie. Sorry to call you out so late. You should go back to bed."

"Alrighty! Bye-onara!" Angie skipped out of the room.

"Oh you two, what are you planning?" Rantaro watched the screen flip from Miu sneakily preparing something, to Kokichi who was writing on paper in his messy room. It was another few days before anything interesting happened again. 


	2. Apologies and Forgiveness

_**Miu had fixed up a virtual world that they could all go in to and today was the day they were.**_

"Are we all watching this?" Kaede nudged Rantaro's shoulder.

"Ryoma cant. Hes been coming out more but he cant watch this at all. Kiyo's locked in his talent room. The girls should be joining us soon though."

"I'm surprised Kirumi and Tenko are up for it. Kirumi's been keeping busy since she first woke up and Tenko has been avoiding the monitors."

"I think it has to do with Himiko that shes watching."

"That makes sense." Kaede nodded.

"Hi hi you two!" A sing-song voice interrupted their conversation.

"Hey Angie." Rantaro waved to the girl as she sat down.

It was a bit longer before Kirumi showed up. "I'm terribly sorry I am late. I was cleaning the kitchen and organizing the library."

"Nah, you're all good. They just logged into the Neo World."

It was a bit longer before Tenko showed up. "Come here." Kaede patted the chair she had saved for the girl. "You sure you wanna be here? You don't have to be if you don't want to."

Tenko shook her head. "I need to see how Himiko is doing!" Her eyes got a look of fierce determination and Kaede smiled. "

Its really impressive that Miu did this." Kaede mused as she watched her friends going around the new world.

"Where did Kokichi and Gonta get to?" Rantaro muttered.

"Why did Kaito log out?" Tenko asked suddenly.

"He logged out? But he wasnt by the phone, he shouldn't have been able to."

"Why are we suddenly on the roof?" Kirumi asked.

"Gonta?"

"Miu?!"

"Kokichi!"

Those were the only words that were able to leave anyone as the watched the scene unfold.

"Tenko, wait!" Said girl scrambled out of her seat and ran out of the room, Kaede following close behind.

"I, I must go. I have some more cleaning to attend to." Kirumi excused herself and practically ran out of the room.

"This wasnt supposed to happen. Why did they do this to each other?" Rantaro stared at his hands.

"You knooww~ it's not that hard to understand." Angie moved closer to him. "You knew those two were up to something. It wasnt that far of a leap to assume they wanted to kill the other." Angie put a hand on Rantaro's shoulder.

He looked up at her as he came back to his senses. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

Angie didnt say anything for a moment. "Yes, yes. I am perfectly fine."

"Well Miu is going to be waking up soon..."

"you've taken on the responsibility of helping right? Go, go. I'll remain here and watch how everything goes down." Angie pushed him and Rantaro stood up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes of course. Atua has brought another friend back to us so I will stay here and wait for the other."

He nodded. "Okay, but you come get me if you need me."

"Of course." She nodded. "I'll just watch Gonta get executed...!" Angie tried to be her upbeat self but immediately dropped the act when she knew she was completely alone. "I'll just watch a friend die again." She sighed and watched the screen. Everyone soon enough logging out and finding Miu's body.

"Tenko!" Kaede ran after the girl and was about to reach her when she suddenly collapsed, sobs making her whole body jolt. "Hey now. It's okay. Shes not actually dead. She'll be waking up soon." Kaede tried to reassure her.

"They, they all. They all think she is! None of this, none of this is fair! How many friends do we have to lose and then get back?! That's terrifying! For the ones who killed them to wake up, to wake up and see their victims here?! For the victims to have to face their..." she paused slightly before continuing. "For the victims to have to face their killer?! Its traumatizing! We shouldn't have to go through this!" Tenko sobbed some more. Kaede started pulling on her fingers. "We even feel the lingering effects of how we died, dammit! I cant even turn my head without it hurting..." Tenko finally regained some control and stopped sobbing, tears just falling slightly at this point.

"I know what you mean." Kaede continued pulling on her fingers anxiously. "I feel like I'm suffocating all the time. And that awful song is constantly playing in my head! I try to play the piano to make it stop, I try to teach Rantaro how to play. But everything I play just sounds like that damn song!"

"I just want to stop feeling like this!"

"I just want control again!" The two girls yelled out at the same time.

Tenko leaned against Kaede, still crying but not nearly as intensely.

"What was that yelling?!" Kaede and Tenko looked up to see a worried Ryoma standing there, his small body towering over the girls in a small heap on the ground. "Are you two okay?" He asked gently. They shook their heads. "I'll go find Rantaro." He turned to walk away.

"Wait! Dont! He's most likely waiting for Miu to wake up. Dont bother him." Kaede told him weakly.

"Miu...?" He shook his head. "Well, I have to go get someone."

"I want Himiko." Tenko choked out as she gripped the end of Kaede's sweater.

"I'll get Kirumi." Ryoma finally said.

"What?" Kaede looked up at him again. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. You're both more important than my personal feelings right now. I'll be right back." He left and was, like he said, right back. Kirumi on his heels with two blankets in her arms.

"It is okay now." She whispered sweetly and wrapped the girls in the blankets she brought. "Ryoma, if you could help Kaede walk to her room, I will take Tenko."

"Sure." He nodded.

"Nooo." Tenko cried out and gripped onto Kaede.

"Looks like we're going to the same place instead." Ryoma said as he helped Kaede stand. The four walked to Kaede's room since it was the closest.

"We're here you two." Kirumi gently placed Tenko into the bed and then helped Ryoma put Keade into bed. Kirumi tucked them both in and then turned on a small lamp beside the bed. "I'll be back with food for you both in just a short while. For now, sleep." She leaned down and kissed each of their foreheads before heading out of the room with Ryoma. She turned of the light and then closed the door quietly and gently.

"You're good at that." Ryoma told her.

"Rantaro told me about Kaede's frequent panic attacks and because of my training and I am able to deal with just about any break down. And also, they're my friends."

He nodded. "Well, they're okay now so I think in gonna go."

"Ryoma." Kirumi called out to him before he could leave. "Thank you very much for your help. And thank you for coming to get me. I am going to go tell Rantaro so you do not need to worry about them now." He nodded again and quickly rounded the corner.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." He breathed out heavily and then walked to his room.

"Come in." Rantaro called out after he heard knocking. Kirumi walked into the room to see Miu sitting very still in a chair and Rantaro sitting across from her.

"I am very sorry to bother you."

"Its okay. What's up?"

"I just thought you should know that Kaede and Tenko are sleeping in your shared bed right now."

Rantaro stood up. "What happened?"

"They were both very agitated and Ryoma came to get me because he was worried. I will bring them food in a short while. I just thought you should know."

"Dammit...!" Rantaro pinched the bridge of his nose. "Thank you Kirumi. I'll go check up on them soon."

"Of course. And it is great to see you again Miu." Kirumi said and then excused herself and walked out of the room.

"Kaede and Tenko? Are they okay?" Miu asked as soon as the door was closed again.

"I'm not entirely sure. Kaede's been having panic attacks frequently and Tenko avoids all the monitors. But I havent seen them both get like that together. I wonder if they opened up to each other?" Rantaro paced the room.

"Can I go see them?"

"Are you sure you're up to it? You just woke up, and I just calmed you down."

"I want to see them." Miu nodded and stood up.

"I'll walk you there then." Rantaro opened the door and waited for Miu to follow him before he started walking.

"So, you said that you havent seen this person, Akemi, for a few days now?" Miu asked as they headed down the hallway.

"Yeah, that's right."

"What if hes not really trying to help us? What if hes still with Team Danganronpa and bringing us here was part of his job?"

"You're awfully suspicious." Rantaro chuckled. "But its definitely something we cant afford to ignore." He said. "Here. This is where they are. And if you could not bring up Akemi that would be great. Kirumi should be coming by soon enough. You can just leave with her then." Rantaro walked into the room and headed straight for the bed. "Hey." He reached out and rubbed Kaede's head. "How're you doing?"

"Mm, better." She sat up, careful not to disturb the sleeping Tenko beside her.

"Well, if you dont mind, theres someone here who would like to see you."

Kaede's eyes got big and she gently got out of the bed. "Miu?!" She called quietly into the darkish room.

"Y-yeah." Miu stepped into the light from the lamp.

"Oh you're here." Kaede breathed out a sigh of relief and rushed forward. She pulled the shocked girl into a tight hug. "Its so good to see you. Are you okay? Dumb question, of course you're not." Kaede started rambling.

"I'm gonna go. Kirumi will be by in just about with some food for you two. Rest up and we'll talk later." Rantaro kissed her forehead and then walked out, leaving Kaede and Miu there alone with a curled up Tenko in the bed.

"So then, Rantaro told you everything?" Miu nodded. "I'm so sorry. You guys who are still there for this long, it must be way worse than me."

"No, dont say that!" Miu said seriously. "Its different for everyone. And since you were the first..." she paused a moment. "It must've been horrible for you!" She finally finished.

"You've changed, havent you?" Kaede asked her softly.

Miu flinched. "I wouldn't say I've exactly changed... I was just worried you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore."

"Because you planned to kill Kokichi? Miu! We've all done something we're not proud of for that game, or in spite of it. And if we're being honest, I can assure you that you're not the first person to think of killing him."

"So you dont hate me?"

"Not even in the slightest. I mean, come on. Do you remember why I'm here?"

"I was so scared youd hate me. I didnt want you to hate me. Even when I was still there, I kept second guessing myself because i thought of you and what you would say." Miu brushed a piece of hair out of Kaede's face and then her hand settled on Kaede's cheek, her thumb brushing over her cheek.

"I could never hate you." Kaede told her firmly while gently placing her hand on top of Miu's.

"Should I leave?" A raspy and sleep drenched voice asked. The two girls froze and then started laughing. "What? What's so funny?"

"Tenko, your hair." Kaede gasped out.

"Its all over the place!" Miu snorted.

"Ah! Dont look at meeee!" Tenko scrambled out of the bed and quickly grabbed a hairbrush.

"You know, you could leave your hair down." Kaede interrupted her as she was starting to put her hair back into her signature twisted pigtails.

"I could?" Kaede nodded. "Ya know what? You're right! I need a change! We all need a change! I'm starting with my hair." Tenko let go of her hair and let it fall down her back.

"We should change our hair too." Kaede nudged Miu.

"Oh. Oh! Miu! Miu you're here! I'm sorry! I completely ignored you." Tenko teared up as she pulled the surprised girl into a hug.

"Its okay." Miu rubbed her back awkwardly.

"You normally push away from my hugs." Tenko backed up and Miu tensed. "That was a nice hug!" She finished and Miu's body relaxed.

"Okay, back to hair!" Kaede clapped her hands.

"I want to put my hair up. I like it in a ponytail, and I never had it like that in the game." Miu raised her hand.

"Ooo! Your hair would look gorgeous up!" Tenko ran her hands through Miu's hair.

"And what about me?" Kaede asked.

"You could cut your hair?" Miu offered. Tenko lit up even more, if that was possible.

"Kirumi should be here any minute right? I can ask her to cut it for me." Kaede said happily.

"Are we doing this?" "

Yep! Now come here, you can use my hair ties, since I'm not anymore." Tenko dragged Miu to the bathroom where she just came out of. "And, there! Kaede come here!" Tenko called for the other girl.

"Oh wow!" Kaede gasped out.

"It looks weird doesnt it?" Miu asked anxiously.

"The opposite actually. It looks _beautiful._ Like genuinely amazing." Kaede mused as she looked over the girl standing in front of her. Just then, a knock came from the door.

"And that would be Kirumi." Miu told them.

"Oh man! I'm nervous!" Kaede laughed as she went to open the door.

"Ah, I see you are both up. How are you feeling?" Kirumi asked when she walked in the room. "Oh and Miu. Rantaro told me you would be here. How are you?"

"I'll be fine." Miu said.

"I am so sorry we bothered you, but thank you nonetheless." Kaede told her.

"Of course, and I brought enough food for all three of you." Kirumi set a tray down on the nightstand. "Also, I am supposed to tell you that we are going to be holding nightly meetings in the kitchen now that half of us are here. The first one will be in a few hours."

"That sounds like a good idea." Kaede agreed.

"By the way, Miu and Tenko, your hair looks beautiful." Kirumi complimented them as she started to head back to the door. The two girls blushed.

"Ah! Kirumi. Could you actually stay for a bit? If it's not too much trouble that is." Kaede asked quickly.

"I need to get back to make dinner for this meeting, but I can stay for a while. What did you need?"

"I was wondering if you could cut my hair for me."

"Cut your hair?"

"Yeah, we all decided we need a change and since we can control our hair." Kaede gestured to Miu and Tenko with their new hairstyles. "And I wanted to cut mine."

Kirumi smiled. "Of course! I can cut your hair for you. Is there any specific way you wanted it?"

"Um, I didnt think that far." Kaede chuckled.

"Ah, no worries. I have a plan! I'll be right back." Kirumi told her before quickly leaving the room.

"She looked excited." Miu said. "and as for you," she grabbed Tenko's hair. "I think you should braid this."

"Why?"

"Well, you always have it up because it gets in the way right? Then let's braid it so it's still down but out of the way."

"I'm back!" The door opened and Kirumi walked in with scissors and other supplies.

"I'll do your hair." Miu pulled Tenko into the bathroom.

"And I'll do yours." Kirumi smiled at Kaede. "Also, Angie told us that the class trial is nearing the middle. Our time limit has been shortened. The meeting has been moved up so we can be there for Gonta when he wakes up."

"I understand. We can cut my hair and then head to the kitchen. With the four of us, preparing dinner shouldn't take too long." Kaede smiled. Kirumi nodded and then started setting up the things she brought.

"If you could sit here that would be great." She pulled a chair to the middle of the room and Kaede sat down.

"Thanks for doing this."

"Thank me when I'm done." Kirumi squeezed her shoulders.

For about half an hour, Kaede and Kirumi talked about anything and everything as she cut her hair. Tenko and Miu were in and out of the bathroom, showing off their hair and checking on Kaede's hair as well joining in on the conversation.

"There!" Kirumi suddenly announced.

"You're done?!"

"Yes, I am done!"

Kaede stood up quickly. "I'm gonna go look!" She ran to the bathroom and a loud gasp and then a squeal came from inside. "Ah! Kirumi! This is amazing!" Kaede ran out and hugged the surprised girl.

"You like it?"

"I LOVE it!"

"Oh good."

"Thank you so much."

"Of course. I enjoyed doing it."

"Now, we'll help you." Miu said. "Let's go make dinner for everyone."

The four girls left the room and headed towards the kitchen.

"Kaede?!"

"Rantaro! What do you think?" She spun around to show off her new hair.

"You look beautiful!" He complimented.

"How about us?" Tenko asked him.

"All of you look gorgeous." Rantaro said with a smile.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Kirumi suddenly asked.

"Oh, no. I'm good. Thank you anyway." He said as he headed towards the door to leave. "I'm glad you're up." He whispered as he passed Kaede and kissed her on the forehead. Kaede smiled as she watched him walk away.

"Hes perfect." Kaede said to the girls once he was out of earshot.

"Do you like him?" Miu asked her.

"Platonically? Absolutely. Romantically? No way."

"Oh, ok." Miu nodded before walking over to a cabinet. "Well then, let's get to it!"

The four girls went around the kitchen making a large dinner. They were talking and laughing, almost like the killing game never happened and they were just normal friends making food. Their bubble was popped when they finished and Angie walked in though.

"Hi hi!" She greeted the girls.

"Angie, hi!" Kaede smiled and hugged the girl.

"Hehe, you're cuddly." Angie giggled. "And I see we have new hairstyles? And a new addition. I see Atua has brought you to us safely." Angie walked to Miu and put her hand on Miu's arm and squeezed it gently. "I'm happy you're back." She said quietly.

"Did you need anything?" Kirumi asked her.

"Oh! That's right!" Angie turned around. "Kokichi revealed everything, so our time has been cut short."

"He did what..?" Tenko asked. "Why would he do that though?"

"Who knows why he does anything." Angie shrugged. "And Rantaro has agreed to some new changes so I am here to let you all know those as well!" Angie smiled and sat down on a chair, surrounded by the girls.

"What are these changes?" Tenko asked warily.

"Don't act so worried." Angie giggled. "It's all good things that will help us live as close to normal lives as possible. At least, that's what he said."

"Ok, ok. Angie, can you just tell us what they are?" Kaede asked as gently as possible. "

Right! Well, we're going to alternate for chore duties. And until everyone is awake, only one to two people are going to be there for those who still have to wake up. Rantaro said that either him or Kaede have to be present with whoever else is going."

"Makes sense, they have been here the longest and have actually been able to meet the elusive Akemi." Kirumi nodded.

"Also! We're going to be having "family" dinners every night. Breakfast and lunch aren't necessary but to keep up with everyone and to check in, dinners will be required." Angie finished her report and smiled as the girls took everything in.

"You know, and I'm not complaining or anything, but everyone seems to have accepted Rantaro as our leader pretty easily." Tenko pointed out.

"That's true," Miu nodded. "Before we woke up here, as much as it pains me to say, Shuichi was a pretty good leader. What's going to happen when he wakes up?" She asked them.

"I'm sure whatever happens, it will be okay. Right Kaede?" Kirumi added. The girls turned to face Kaede.

"Why are you asking me?"

"You're the only one who has gotten to know both of them so well. Which do you think would make a better leader for us when we all wake up?" Miu asked her.

"I um, guys you can't make me pick one of them. I just think that, um..." Kaede trailed off.

"What're you all doing?" Someone interrupted as they walked into the kitchen.

Kaede sighed in relief. "Hey Rantaro. Angie was just filling us in on what you decided."

"It's not just him." A deeper voice said somewhat sadly as a tiny figure emerged from behind Rantaro.

"Ryoma! Hi there." Kaede smiled warmly and waved at the small male.

"I hate to rush you all, but Ryoma and I are going to be there when Gonta wakes up."

"From what I saw I don't think he'll be up to eating!" Angie pipped up.

"He may not be, but we all will be. Ryoma is going to help Gonta get adjusted while we start our new jobs around here." Rantaro told them.

"What about Kiyo. This is a mandatory thing right? But I haven't seen him at all."

Rantaro cringed. "Kiyo will be allowed to attend if he pleases but I am not trying to get him to come again."

Kaede nodded, knowing how much trouble Rantaro went through to even get Kiyo to leave his room. "

Um, so anyway, we came by to tell you that we're going to be with Gonta." Ryoma said awkwardly, not quite sure how to go about telling this group anything.

"Okay. As long as you can handle it, it's perfectly fine with me." Kaede put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, he was my closest friend so I want him to see a friendly face when he wakes up."

"Ryoma! That's so very sweet of you." Angie gushed causing Ryoma to blush heavily.

"What, whatever." He huffed and turned away.

Rantaro chuckled. "We just wanted to fill you guys in on what is happening. I'll see you for dinner in just a bit." He smiled and laughed as he dragged Ryoma behind him. The girls smiled before getting back to work.

"Hey, can I talk you to?" An anxious voice pulled Kaede away from the group.

"Of course. What's up Miu?" She asked.

"Um, well, you don't think Gonta will hate me right? I know I was never the nicest to everyone and I completely understand why he killed me. But you don't think he'll not want to make up with me, do you? I want to make it right with everyone I was rude to or hurt in some way and he's at the top." Miu rambled before stopping only to feel a soft hand run through her hair.

"If I know anything about Gonta, you have nothing to worry about. He'll probably be the one afraid that you'll hate him." Kaede smiled warmly as Miu melted into her touch.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm sure." Kaede nodded as she pulled the other girl into a tight embrace.

"I hate to interrupt," A voice pulled them away from each other and back to reality.

"Oh come on. Again?!" Miu silently cursed and Kaede giggled.

"It's fine Kirumi. We were coming back anyways."

"Again, terribly sorry to interrupt."

"It's fine. Seriously." Kaede assured her.

"What did you need anyway?" Miu asked.

"Well-" She started.

"I accidently burnt some of our food!" Tenko frantically called from inside the kitchen.

"Tenko!" Kaede whined as she rushed in to help the girls.

"Miu, I know it is none of my business, but I hope you take it slowly."

"What? Take what slow?"

"your relationship with Kaede."

"My _what_...?" Miu's eyes were suddenly almost bulging out of her head.

"I am only looking out for you both. She still needs to work things out with Maki and you just woke up only a short while ago." Kirumi assured.

"Look," Miu took a deep breath. "I know what you think is going on between me and Kaede, and it's not. I've got some major shit I need to deal with, all of us do, and shes no exception to that. I would never try to take anyone away from their partner. I know that they were in love, trust me, I know that. And when Maki wakes up, who knows how they're going to be. Thank you for your concern, really it means a lot to know i have friends who care, but I promise you that nothing is going on." She finished while never breaking eye contact with Kirumi.

"I apologize if i jumped to conclusions. And i apologize if i upset you, it really was not my intention. I am only aiming to keep everyone well." Kirumi bowed apologetically.

"It's fine. Dont worry about it." Miu smiled at her. "Now what do you say we get back to the others to help Tenko."

"Okay." Kirumi nodded and walked with Miu back to the other girls who were trying to revive a pot of dead rice.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rantaro put a gentle hand on Ryoma's shoulder.

"I'm, I'm fine." Ryoma sighed.

"Like hell you're fine. Talk to me." Rantaro made him stop walking and face him.

"Should I be trying to make things better with Kirumi? I mean, you and Kaede are insanely close and Tenko and Angie are willing to see Kiyo, if he came out of his room. And let's not forget Miu who is ready and waiting for Gonta to come back. She's willing to try. Should I?"

"Ryoma, I've told you this before but, it's up to you. No one can decide for you when you're okay enough to try. And that's ok! You're already coming out of your shell from what I've seen. You helped Kaede with her anxiety about Maki, you helped take care of Kaede and Tenko when I wasn't there for them. You even worked with Kirumi then. And now look, you're here to help Gonta, your friend, who also killed someone. You are trying, and you have to give yourself credit for that." Rantaro smiled. Ryoma turned his head away from Rantaro to hide the small smile on his face.

"Thanks."

"Just telling you the truth. Now come on, from what Angie told me, Gonta is not going to be in good shape when he wakes up."

"Got it." He nodded and rushed with Rantaro to Gonta's room. And they were just in time. No sooner had they closed the door and sat down, Gonta started to move. "Ok, um what do we do?" Ryoma asked in a slightly panicked voice. "I didn't think this far ahead." He admitted.

"It's okay, just be calm. What I've learned so far is that being calm will help their nerves as they adjust. I'm here to explain, you're here to be a friend and help him remain grounded." Rantaro said matter of factly.

"Right."

"Mm." The two were interrupted by a groan.

"Gonta. Gonta can you hear me?" Rantaro asked quietly as he helped the giant of a man take the headset off of his head.

"Gonta can hear you." The man mumbled as his eyes adjusted.

"Can you stand?" Rantaro asked him.

"Gonta not sure. Gonta is very confused right now."

"Hey, Gonta. Let's take it slow right now, yeah?" Ryoma walked into his line of sight and Gonta visibly relaxed.

"Okay." He nodded. "

Alright, here let's try and stand." Rantaro offered his hand and Gonta took it. As soon as he was up he doubled over in pain, however.

"Gonta?! Rantaro what's happening?!" Ryoma asked very upset as he stood next to Gonta.

"How did he die...how did he die..." Rantaro mumbled to himself before suddenly nodding. "Gonta, hey, it's okay. I know your stomach probably feels like it's being ripped apart right now but I promise that you're okay, you're safe now." Rantaro tried to assure him.

"Gonta doesn't understand why he hurts like this. What is going on? Please help Gonta." Gonta pleaded.

"Just take a few deep breaths." Rantaro sat on the floor with him. "Okay, just breathe deeply and ground yourself Gonta. You are safe now, I promise."

"What happened to Gonta?" He asked, his voice full of fear and confusion.

"Ryoma, come here. Now Gonta, what I have to tell you is going to sound like it's not real at first and isn't going to make much sense, but I promise that it is all real. I don't want you to freak out too much and that's what Ryoma is here for. If you need to you can stop me at any point to understand better." Rantaro started off with this before he went on to explain everything. After a short while, Gonta stopped Rantaro by standing up, slowly but surely.

"Gonta?" Ryoma asked cautiously.

"Gonta understands, for the most part, he thinks... But he needs to see Miu." He said firmly.

"I don't really think-"

"No. Gonta hurt her and now Gonta needs to make it up. Gonta did not act like a gentleman and now he needs to fix that."

"Gonta, are you sure that's that best idea?" Ryoma asked gently.

"No... buts it's the only idea Gonta has right now."

Rantaro stood up and smiled gently. "I understand. Come on then, I'll take you to her." He walked towards the door and waited a moment for Gonta and Ryoma to follow before he left the room.

"You know, under other circumstances I could never see myself being friends with you people." Miu laughed as the five girls sat at the table talking and laughing.

"Under other circumstances I probably would've bullied you guys." Kaede admitted sheepishly.

"You bully us?! Haha where'd you get that crazy idea?"

"No seriously! Before Danganronpa, I was a pretty harsh bully."

"No way would I ever believe our sweet, adorable, and strong Kaede could possibly bully someone!" Tenko gasped dramatically and drew Kaede into a side hug with a tear falling from her eye for added effect. This caused the girls to laugh more.

"What about you, Tenko? Surely you've got some dark pregame secret you're hiding from us." Angie teased. "Wha- me? You think I'm hiding something about my past? Hahahaha...never!" Tenko turned bright red as she attempted to hide her face.

"Oooo now you've gotta tell us!" Kaede poked her shoulder.

"Never!" Tenko stood up and ran into the kitchen. "Is she still trying to say nothing took place? Or is she now trying to not answer?" Kirumi asked, genuinely perplexed.

"Oh my god Kirumi," Miu laughed. "You're still as awkward as always, I bet pregame you was an outcast or something."

"Hmm, if I had to choose a word then yes, outcast would fit."

"Oh, sorry." Miu rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Nothing to apologize over, I never had any friends because I was too focused on my education. If I must admit, I was a little dull."

"Okay, on that note I think we could use some dessert!" Kaede smiled. "Tenko, since you're already in there, could you grab the dessert!"

"Hey guys." A knock interrupted the giggles still coming from the girls as Rantaro poked his head into the dining room. "Could I borrow Miu?" That question caused all fun to suddenly disappear from the room.

"Why?" She asked cautiously.

"He wants to talk to you." Is all Rantaro had to say for Miu to stand up and nod curtly.

"Will you be okay?" Kaede stood up as well and asked.

Miu took a deep shaky breath before smiling and nodding. "Don't worry, I've been preparing for this." Kaede nodded and let the girl pass her and walk out the door.

"What did I miss?" Tenko asked cautiously when she walked back with a cake in her hands.

"Okay, Gonta is waiting in the library. Ryoma is there right now but he'll leave as soon as you get there. We'll both be in the dining room so when you're done you can go back there or just go straight to your room. Either is fine and it totally depends on how you are feeling afterward. Gonta knows the way to his own room so do not feel like you have to show him the way anywhere, especially if you need to rest after." Rantaro explained as the two walked towards the library. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked gently.

She took a deep breath before nodding. "I think I'll be okay. It's him I'm worried about."

"I get it. And I'm sorry, but this is as far as I go." He stopped as they reached the door to the library. "Just send Ryoma out then."

"Thank you for this." Miu smiled and put her hand on the stunned man's shoulder. "I will never say this again, and will deny it if you bring it up but, you being here is a huge comfort for us all and it means a lot that you're putting aside your own problems to help us with ours."

"I'm not-"

"nope, shut up avocado boy. One fucked up person can tell another from a mile away so don't even try to deny it. Just accept the compliment for now."

"Right." He smiled and then gave her a small nudge towards the door. "You've got this!" He quietly cheered as she opened the door and walked in, Ryoma soon meeting him the hallway.

"Gonta?" Miu asked quietly as she walked into the room.

"Miu!" The large man scooped her into his arms and started crying. Her whole body tensed and he quickly put her down. "Gonta is so sorry! He should not have done that without asking first!" He backed up a bit further than he probably needed to.

"Its, it's fine, Gonta." Miu breathed out. "I just have um, I have trouble with stuff being wrapped around me, including arms."

He nodded silently and sat down on the ground. "That is what Gonta wanted to talk to you about." He said sadly.

Miu nodded and sat down in front of him. "Gonta, before you say anything, I wanna apologize. I know I was never an easy person to get along with in that god awful game. And I'm really sorry you were pushed to a place where you killed me. If there was anyone I would never want to become a killer, it would be you."

"You're apologizing to Gonta? But Gonta is supposed to apologize to you! Kokichi was able to confuse Gonta enough that he killed you. He never wanted to do anything like that, especially not to you!"

"You never wanted to kill me? But I thought that the way I acted in the game made you want to. I knew Kokichi was a part of it but I didn't know he talked you into it..."

"Gonta promises, he never wanted to hurt anyone! But Kokichi said that you were planning on killing him and he was our best chance to get out so Gonta didn't think he had much of a choice. With that flashback light Gonta saw a cruel outside world, he never wanted anyone else to have to see it!"

"You were used up until the end, weren't you? Oh you poor man. It's true that I was planning on killing Kokichi, but I never thought for a second he'd use you to get back at me. I'm so sorry, Gonta."

"Gonta is also so sorry, Miu. If he could take back what happened, he would."

"I know, Gonta, I know. But you cant and that's the cold hard truth. To be honest, I was worried you'd never forgive me, I never really thought about it the other way. But after talking to you, if you're okay with it that is, I think the two of us can work past this together. We may not be able to change it, but we can grow from it." Miu stood up and held out her hand for his. "Of course, only if you think you can work past this with me." She turned her face away from his, quickly losing confidence in what she was saying.

"Gonta thinks that if you think we could work past this then he trusts you." Gonta lightly grabbed onto her hand and stood up as well. "Can Gonta hug you?" He asked.

Miu smiled and nodded. "Yeah Gonta, you can hug me."

"Now you go rest. You need it." Miu said after the two separated.

"Didn't you just wake up today too? Shouldn't you also rest?" He asked.

"I have to go let some people know we're okay. Then I'll go to bed too, I promise."

"Okay, if you say so. Goodnight Miu." Gonta kissed the top of her head and then walked out of the library.

"Hey guys." Miu walked into the dining room. She wasn't expecting more than Rantaro and Ryoma but she found everyone where she left them, as well as the two males, waiting for her.

"Hey, you're okay!" Kaede jumped up and ran to Miu.

"You are okay, right?" Tenko asked, also jumping from her seat.

"Yeah, I'm okay. We both are."

"That's amazing!" Rantaro gave her a thumbs up and a warm smile that she returned.

"I've still got the main person I need to work through shit with, but as for me and Gonta? I think we're okay now."

"Oh, do not worry about Kokichi right now! You should finally go rest. You've been here for only a day, you deserve to sleep, Darling." Angie ushered Miu out of the room.

"If you need me, you know where to find me!" Kaede called out after her before Angie closed the door.

"You sure rushed her out of here." Tenko pouted.

"Angie, what's going on?" Rantaro asked.

"Well, you know how you put me in charge of watching the monitors for anything new?"

"Yes..." he nodded cautiously. "Why? Did something happen?"

"Well, um, Kokichi has kidnapped Kaito...?"

"What?!" Rantaro flew out of his seat and was in front of Angie. "Why are you just telling me this now?!"

"Well, to be fair, I was not sure if he really did until just a short while ago."

"So you sent Miu away so she didn't have to deal with any upsetting Kokichi news..." Kirumi muttered.

"Exactly! But that is all that I know for now. I just thought that you should know what he is up to, all of you." Angie finished and then left the dining room.

"I, I'm going to my room." Ryoma excused himself and left quickly.

"As am I. I wish you all a good night." Kirumi also left quickly.

"I feel like this is something that the two of you should discuss alone, so I'm also gonna head to bed. Goodnight." Tenko slowly slipped out the door.

"Rantaro?" Kaede gently tried to get his attention. "Rantaro, he has to have a reason for all of this. Right?" She asked.

"How am I supposed to know?! That child is a complete mystery to me! Is he doing things for the sake of enjoyment or for the sake of us?! Just how am I supposed to take care of everyone if he's going to pull this shit!" Rantaro snapped.

"Hey! You do know that you're not responsible for all of us, right? And never forget that I am here to help you whenever you need it!" Kaede huffed and turned away from him.

"I...i know. I'm sorry. He is just so frustrating! Shuichi may be the only one who can actually read him, but he's not here. And I know you all would prefer if he were here instead of me, I know that. But I am here, I just need to figure out a way to handle our problem child before he wakes up..." "

never say we would prefer Shuichi over you again." Kaede said sternly. "You are not perfect, and you are not expected to be. None of us expect any of the others to be perfect, that's impossible. I can't speak for everyone else, but I for one am so happy you were the one I woke up with. I wouldn't ask for anyone else to be here for me. I lean on you, please know you can lean on me." She practically pleaded with him.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Stop putting so much stress on myself, right?" He sighed heavily like a weight was swept away by his breath, "Can I ask you to do something for me?"

Kaede frowned then smiled. "Of course." She chuckled lightly.

"Can you be the one who goes to help Kokichi when he wakes up? I don't know when that will be of course, but whenever it is I don't think I can handle it. For some reason he stresses me out."

"Hey, Rantaro, you can count on me."

"Thank you."

"Of course. Now come on, it's been a heavy day for both of us, let's go to bed."

"Right, okay."


End file.
